The objectives of this research are twofold. First, we want to continue with the development of the chemistry and mechanization of solid phase peptide synthesis. Second, we want to apply the synthetic approach to the study of peptides and proteins of biological interest. Total and partial syntheses of the parent compound and of suitable analogs can be used to deduce information about binding sites and catalytic sites of enzymes and can lead to a better understanding of the relation of structure to the mechanism of action of naturally occurring peptides and proteins. We plan to study ribonuclease, immunoglobulins and histones by synthetic methods.